mmotakufandomcom-20200215-history
Yu Kanda
Name: Yu Kanda Origin: D.Gray-Man Gender: Male Classification: Human Exorcist Age: 18 Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, skilled swordsman, enhanced healing/regeneration (low), immortality (type 3, it is connected to a lotus flower, sealed in an hourglass, that sits in Kanda's room and is connected to his life, it is said that when it wilts, he will die), Crystal-Type Innocence (previously Equipment-Type), the ability to increase his strength through his numerous "Illusion" techniques (five have been shown in total) Weaknesses: Sangenshiki and Gogen drain some of his life, also when he uses these techniques his enhanced healing slows Destructive Capacity: Multi city block level+ (destroyed a level 2 Akuma with Allen) | Multi city block level+ (defeated a Giant Akuma with ease through only using Nigentou, it should be noted that Akuma are built with steel-hard material) | Small town level (is able to easily dispose of Level 3 Akuma, heavily wounded a Level 4 Akuma) | Small town level+, possibly town level seeing as he's shown two forms above Sangenshiki, the Fourth and Fifth Illusion styles and he could inflict this level of damage even without Sangenshiki Range: Average human in possession of a sword, attacks like Underworld Insects can move up to a few dozen meters Speed: Faster than the eye can see, likely supersonic reactions | Supersonic (outclassed Skin Bolic in speed to such an extent Skin was only able to catch a glimpse of his shadow, Kanda also managed to slice Skin across the chest without him noticing creating the illusion of Kanda not moving so much as a single step) | At least supersonic+ (was able to casually react to twin miniguns from short distance, is significantly faster when using Sangenshiki, was also able to somewhat surprise a Level 4 Akuma) | At least supersonic+, likely hypersonic considering he has the Fourth and Fifth Illusion styles to tap into when he had previously only shown the Third, Sangenshiki Durability: Multi city block level+ | Small town level (was able to tank powerful lightning attacks from Skin Bolic easily capable of decimating large areas of rock) | At least small town level+ | Town level (enhanced healing and regeneration helps, tanked an explosion from Alma Karma that destroyed the whole of the North American Branch) Lifting Strength: Class K | Class K+ | At least Class K+ | At least Class K+ Striking Strength: Class MJ (can cut extremely hard objects, was able to slice Allen's old Anti Akuma weapon, Cross respectively which can withstand shots from Akuma bullets, without even so much as invoking his Innocence - invoking of course increases the strength of the weapon) | Class GJ+ (can slice through Giant Level 3 Akuma) | Class TJ | Class TJ Stamina: Can last for a reasonably long period fighting, regeneration may also help with this Standard Equipment: His now Crystal-Type Innocence, Equipment-Type Innocence; Mugen (his sword) was previously a sleek chokuto is now a Katana Intelligence: Extensive experience fighting Akuma. Skilled swordsman Notable Attacks/Techniques: These techniques apply to Kanda's old Equipment type Mugen (although he can probably still use them now). - Ichigen: Kaichu (First Illusion: Underworld Creatures): Kanda swings his sword and releases a small swarm of supernatural creatures that devour his opponents. - Nigentou (Second Illusion Style): Kanda covers his sword and scabbard in a coat of energy and generates an energy blade, creating two impossibly sharp weapons. * Nigentou: Hakka Tourou: Using Nigentou, Kanda quickly slashes the enemy eight times. The slashes collectively resemble a flower. - Shouka: Kanda activates the power of his tattoo, and his pupil changes into three dots. Veins also rise around his eyes. Once Shouka is activated, Kanda can activate Sangenshiki. - Sangenshiki (Third Illusion Style): Kanda drastically increases his speed and strength at the cost of some of his life. * Sangenshiki: Consume, Mugen: Kanda reconstructs a broken Mugen by reconnecting the pieces with energy. Mugen appears to fall apart after one slash, however. * Sangenshiki: Bakuhakuzan (Third Illusion Style: Explosive Spirit Slash): Kanda charges up his sword and swings it in his opponents' direction creating a slicing surge of energy capable of cutting a Level 4 Akuma. - Fourth Illusion Style: Kanda's pupil changes to four dots and he gains another drastic increase in speed and power as shown by being able to severely damage Alma Karma. - Gogen (Fifth Illusion Style): Kanda's hair changes to a shade of light purple and stands up straight, while Mugen's blade glows with a different color and emanates large amounts of electricity. Kanda used this ability to slice off Alma's left arm and right leg. Not much else is known about this style except that it is capable of being blocked by Allen's Sword of Exorcism. The effects of this sword also seems to give Kanda a need for destruction while sealing up the rest of his emotions leaving only his anger. It uses a large amount of Kanda's life, as noted by Zuu. * (Gogen: Ressenshou) Fifth Illusion Style: Ripping Flash Claw: Kanda slashes creating a surge of energy that cuts his opponent. Notable Victories: - Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) - Sasuke Profile (Outdated) Notable Losses: Other: Kanda's reaction speed Key: Ghost of Martel Arc | Noah's Ark Arc | Invasion of Headquarters Arc | Third Exorcists Arc Category:Characters Category:D.Gray-Man